1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorber type compressor.
One use of the shock absorber type compressor in conjunction with shock absorber type of hydraulic pumps is to drive a turbine which will in turn charge the flywheel of a flywheel hybrid vehicle.
Another use of the same kind of turbine driven by the inventive shock absorber type compressor and hydraulic pump is the driving of the battery charger of an electric car.
The shock absorber type hydraulic pumps force hydraulic fluid into the hydraulic fluid tank, through the check valves, and through the fluid bypass valve. At the same time, the shock absorber type compressors pump filtered air through the check valves into the fluid tank. The fluid in the hydraulic tank is thus subjected to a certain high pressure forcing the fluid to flow through a pipe through the normally open float-operated valve, through the pressure-operated valve, through the distribution manifold, and out of the nozzles, turning the rotor of the turbine.
Due to the relief valve, the pressure inside the turbine is reduced to a few degrees above one atmosphere. The spent fluid, now at a much lower pressure, falls into the fluid receiver and is sucked in through the pipe by the hydraulic pumps. The pumps then force the fluid back into the hydraulic fluid tank.
The fluid bypass valve and the air bypass valve are safety valves. Since the amount of fluid in the whole system is originally more than the total volume of the fluid tank part of which are in some pipes and in the hydraulic fluid receiver, there would be moments when the hydraulic fluid tank is full. When this happens, a float in the tank activates the bypass valve, shuts its output into the tank, and opens its bypass port discharging the excess fluid through a pipe, through check valve into the distribution manifold, and out of the nozzles.
At the same time the fluid tank is full of fluid, the air compressors continue to pump air maintaining pressure in the tank and the excess air is forced through the pressure-operated bypass valve, through the pipe, through check valve, through the distribution manifold, and out of the nozzles. At this moment, the hydraulic fluid jetting out of the nozzles is at a greater pressure since there are now three pressures converging into the distribution manifold; namely, air from the air bypass valve, fluid from the hydraulic fluid tank, and fluid from the fluid bypass valve.
A relief valve in the turbine reduces air pressure in the turbine to a point slightly above one atmosphere. This slight pressure on the fluid inside the fluid receiver helps to push the fluid back to the hydraulic pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for shock absorber type compressors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,124 to Born et al. teaches a pressure compensated pump which supplies fluid to a common header has an automatic pressure compensator adjustment mechanism which adjusts the pressure setting of the pressure compensator in response to changes in the compensator pressure setting of the pump which is reduced when the displacement of the pump increases to increase pump flow and the pressure setting is increased when the displacement of the pump decreases to reduce pump flow.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,405 to Mielitz teaches a vapour compression refrigeration unit including at least one vapour compressor connected to a condenser and to an evaporator, the compressor includes a piston and cylinder assembly adapted for mounting in a vehicle as a shock absorber therefor and to be operated by compressive forces resulting from relative movement of suitable vehicle components.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,859 to Hudspeth et al. teaches a cylinder having a piston and piston rod assembly reciprocated by a wheel suspension member of the vehicle for the transfer of a fluid to a pressure storage tank. A fluid motor downstream from the tank is operated by a valve regulated flow of air for the controlled operation of various powered systems of the vehicle. An air flow circuit is completed back to the cylinder via a second tank constituting a source of low pressure air. The cylinder is simultaneously charged with a quantity of air on one side of the piston while air is exhausted, under pressure, on the opposite side of the piston.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,012 to Beck Jr. teaches a power source for an underwater tool containing a hollow cylinder filled with a hygroscopic gas. At sea level the gas is maintained at atmospheric pressure so that when lowered to deep ocean depths, high pressure sea water will operate a tool connected thereto and then pass into the cylinder through a small orifice. The hygroscopic gas absorbs the water and maintains a constant low back pressure in the cylinder so that the power available remains constant as the cylinder fills.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber type compressor.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide that the flywheel in flywheel/engine hybrid cars or trucks has to be charged by the engine itself to bring the flywheel to its maximum operating revolution. The present invention, in conjunction with the hydraulic and air pumps can provide the power to drive the hydraulic engine or turbine that charge the flywheel of a gas-flywheel hybrid or batteries of an electric car in such a way that it is totally novel and non-comparative to the prior art.
For example, today's car air conditioner system employs the conventional air compressor that is belt driven by the engine. A good amount of power from the engine is used by the compressor and this diversion of power diminishes the driving force of the wheels.
The present invention may be used to replace or to act as auxiliary to the conventional engine driven freon compressor of the car's air conditioner system. The net effect is that the amount of engine power that would have been used to drive the conventional compressor now would be used to drive the wheels of the vehicle when the present invention takes over.
The same oil in a "turbo-charged" automobile engine is used to lubricate the hot bearings of the charger turbine which causes it to be hot and less viscous. The present invention can be used to pump the hot oil from the engine crankcase through a heat exchanger which reduces the oil temperature, through a filtration device, and finally back to the crankcase.
The present invention can be used as a pump to pump air into a tank somewhere in the car and this air can be used to inflate car tires, to operate a hydraulic jack that is designed to use compressed air instead of manually pumping the hydraulic jack, which is ideal for women drivers, for supercharging the car engine without using exhaust-gas-operated turbochargers or engine driven air pumps, for air bags that protect the driver and the passengers during a crash or collision, and for cooling and/or heating the car interior using an old invention called the "Vortex Tube" which blows hot air at one end of the tube and cold air at the other end.
Sand and debris sucked into the engine of battle tanks shorten the life of the tank engine. The present invention could partly solve the problem. A number of the bigger kind of shock absorber type compressors designed for use in the tank and in combination with other air sources can supply the big volume of clean air that the gas turbine engine needs.
The present invention may be modified and made more massive for adaptation to ocean use. In modified form, the rod end of the pump is attached rigidly to a float, and the body of the pump is attached rigidly to the outer extremity of an extension beam whose other end is rigidly attached to the side of a semi-submerged cylindrical hull. A number of these pumps are arranged around the vertical semi-submerged hull. Provision is made so that the semi-submerged hull does not oscillate up and down with the ocean wave.
Inside the hull would be the generator and the turbine. When the pump floats bob up and down with each wave, high pressure, high velocity streams of non-corrosive fluid stored in the bilge are pumped and directed against the turbine blades, turning the turbine and the generator and producing electricity.
The generated electricity may be made to flow through submarine cables to shore. A number of these electrical generators located at a distance from the shore can supply the electrical power needs of coastal communities.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a shock absorber pump/compressor, including an upper attachment to the car's chassis, a lower attachment to the car's wheel axle, a rack gear for rotating a pinion gear, a pinion gear for rotating the crank that sets a double piston into a reciprocating motion in the cylinder, and a split bushing allowing the insertion of the rack gear through the upper rack guide, through the sliding rack guide, through the sliding rack guide cap, and through the steel coil spring in the assembly process.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, it further includes a wire clamp for holding a rubber boot to the upper attachment.
Another feature of the present invention is that the rubber boot protects the rack from dust and water.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that a steel coil spring maintains the down position of the sliding rack guide and allows the rack to be extended to its maximum.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the sliding rack guide contains a cap which acts as a spring attachment and is held on by a lock nut.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is that the rack contains teeth which contain grooves so that passage is provided for lubricating fluid through the rack teeth.
Still yet another feature of the present invention is that it further includes a bushing used to assist in a smooth rotation of the pinion.
Another feature of the present invention is that it further includes a pinion compartment and a piston cylinder, leakage of lubricant or lubricants is prevented from the pinion compartment into the piston cylinder by an "0"-ring on the pinion shaft.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that it further includes a pinion gear shaft which uses a bushing to rotate smoothly.
Still another feature of the present invention is that it prevents a crank from unscrewing off the pinion shaft, by the use of a roll pin.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is that it further includes a spacer to prevent lateral movement of the pinion shaft.
Still yet another feature of the present invention is that it further includes pin bearings, a crank pin, and a slide, the pin bearings help to reduce friction between the crank pin an the slide.
Another feature of the present invention is that it further includes a diaphragm assembly and a double piston, a bolt is used to attach the diaphragm assembly to each piston.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that it further comprises two diaphragm assemblies each attached to opposite heads of the double piston by a bolt.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the diaphragm assemblies isolate the operating fluid medium used in the compressor from the lubricant used in the piston cylinder.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.